


Written in a Book

by MurphysLaw



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 14:58:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4965232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MurphysLaw/pseuds/MurphysLaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meg thinks about love, and her unicorn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Written in a Book

"Do you- _love_ me?"

The deep gravelly voice broke through the silence in the room, and Meg felt an involuntary twitch of her lips upon hearing her angel. In her thousands of years strolling through Earth and hell, she hadn't heard another voice come close to it. Not another voice in the universe could make her shiver like his.

"Getting a bit deep there, aren't you Clarence?" she turned to look at Castiel, her default smirk on her face. Even though he didn't have to use the door, he still stood close to it, like he just strolled in. Like he was ready to flee in a moment's notice. Human behaviour had an annoying habit of implanting itself it your head.

The angel glowered and Meg felt a rush of excitement. In those brilliant blue eyes of his meat suit he had the power to erase her from existence, and for a second she saw it. Just a flash. If that didn't get butterflies going what did?

"Just answer." Under his rough annoyance, she heard a plea. When did angels of the Lord get so needy? Probably when they fell of the righteous wagon so hard they talked about love with demons.

If it was anyone else asking, Meg would of laughed in their face, ripped them apart, with her tongue and her teeth. Then again, no one else had got close enough to. Even with her brother, there was a promise of death under their carefully thought out pleasantries.

Instead, she thought about the answer. Really thought. It didn't take long to figure out.

Castiel was something she never had before. Not as a demon, and certain not as a scared, weak human. He helped kill one of her kings, and befriended the other, and never apologised for ruining the carefully laid out plans. Stripped away her purpose, and just when she thought nothing was left, showed her that he still was. Looked at her like she was more than shit on the bottom of his shoe.

But love? She was a demon, he was an angel. Love to them was something written in a book. Something explained to them a million times but they couldn't quite understand. Humans loved. They- demons, angels, the creatures that thrived in the dark- _needed_.

And she did. She needed Castiel. Someone to listen to her, and tell her to stop being an idiot and knock her down a peg a two. To remind her how she was the scum of hell, and remind her that she doesn't have to be forever. Her black against his white to make a thousand shades of grey. And to make her laugh, and to be slightly more clueless about the whole thing than her.

If she was still human- if she still had her own heart beating in her chest- she'll love. But her meat suit was a random she picked up on the street. Someone hot enough that she could be seen playing about in. No, she didn't love Castiel, she _worshipped_ him. Like Lucifer, like Sam. Except she wasn't forced to, she wanted to.

But Castiel didn't ask that, and she wouldn't lie to him. Not like she does to everyone else.

"No." She was going to say more. But the words didn't come out fast enough, and a rustle of wings told her her unicorn has flown off.

Only then did she remember Castiel wasn't like her. He was an angel.

His father enabled them to love.


End file.
